How to Save a Life
by Greys Fans
Summary: Doctors at Seattle Grace thought that prom night couldn't get any worse, but a traumatic incident leaves lives hanging in the balance. Can Derek come through when it really counts? MerDer!


_How to Save a Life_ - Chapter One

Choices are something everyone makes on a daily basis, but what about those choices that have the power to change your life?

Meredith looked from Derek to Finn and back again, desperately searching for the right choice. This wasn't a what-to-have-for-breakfast choice. This was choosing between two men, both of whom loved her very much.

Meredith was not prepared to make a choice, especially between Derek and Finn, who both expected her to choose them. She couldn't do this, it was way over her head. She needed time to think, to sort things out, to decide who she loved and loved her back just as much.

Meredith looked from Derek to Finn one last time, before turning on her heel and following Izzie down the stairs.

"Izzie!" Meredith's shaken voice echoed throughout the stairwell.

After leaving the last step and pushing her way through the heavy metal door, she found Izzie trying desperately to get past George and Alex so she could drive home.

"Izzie!" Meredith called, before turning to George and Alex, "Let me handle this."

George replied, "Are you sure?"

Meredith nodded, "Go ahead."

"I'll see you at the house," George and Alex walked slowly back into the hospital.

Meredith looked over at Izzie, her tangled hair blowing in the slight breeze, looking broken, with tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the dress she chose especially to impress her fiancé.

At a time like this there is nothing a friend can say, Meredith walked over and attempted to comfort her with a warm hug. This only made Izzie's tears come faster, and she burst into sobs.

"I have to go." Izzie stated, reaching shakily for her keys and struggling with the lock, "I have to go."

"You can't drive like this, Izzie." Meredith answered as she tried to steal the keys away. "Let me drive you home."

"I just need to get away, I can't take this!" Izzie shouted into the dead night, as more tears began to flood onto her dress, "Just . . leave me alone."

Izzie struggled from Meredith's grasp and managed to grab her keys and get into the driver's seat. She started the car.

"Izzie, just let me take you home!" Meredith called through the window, she could see Izzie's emotions of anger and sadness through her sobs, and knew Izzie was too stubborn to give up.

Meredith ran around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"At least let me go with you."

Izzie said nothing, and started to drive, as tears poured down her face and obscured her vision.

* * *

Derek looked over at Finn, and watched him wander sadly out the front doors of the hospital. 

He wondered where Meredith was, she obviously needed time to think, to sort out her thoughts. Maybe Derek was in need of some time to think as well, himself and Meredith had to make a choice. They could not remain in this fucked up game of love any longer. And what about Addison? Derek knew he didn't love her, but he made a commitment, was his love for Meredith strong enough to break the vows he had made with Addison?

"Hey," Addison's voice was soft, but startled Derek as he awoke form his thoughts.

"Crazy night, huh?" Addison asked with a half hearted smile.

Derek didn't reply, of course it had been crazy. After leaving Addison in the middle of a dance he had slept with Meredith, a girl who could not chose between himself and Finn, Denny had died, and Izzie had quit her job in response.

"Derek, how long is this going to go on for, we need to ---" Addison was interrupted by the beeping of two pagers.

Bailey rushed by, "Huge accident involving a tour bus and multiple cars, it's going to be a hectic night."

Derek and Addison rushed after her. Derek was glad to escape the conversation he knew was about to begin. He could not handle another one of Addison's pleas to either save their marriage or see a divorce attorney. Derek now knew which he would choose in the next conversation like that. His marriage was over, he was in love with Meredith.

They ran through the emergency doors, watching intensely as Bailey directed the paramedics who brought in the multiple passengers.

Derek's eye caught on a familiar face, as the body was removed from an ambulance. The girl on the stretcher was Meredith. Derek's breath caught in his throat, and it felt as if his stomach dropped a thousand miles.

* * *

Author's Note- More chapters are on the way. Please rewiew to let us know what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
